


深夜來電

by masayosi661



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: Morgan & Hotch，2016年底應隨緣新年禮物季寫的小短篇～





	深夜來電

對Derek Morgan而言，那原是一個與過去幾個月都沒什麼不同、平凡無奇的夜晚。然而夜半時分，當他醒來時，卻發現今晚喚醒他的並非一旁嬰兒床上的小天使嗷嗷待哺的哭聲，而是床頭櫃上的手機震動。抓起手機翻下床，先往嬰兒床探看一眼，確認他的寶貝男孩還在酣睡，他便躡手躡腳往客廳走去，以免吵醒還在睡夢中的妻子。

看著來電顯示，因那恍如隔世的名字頓住幾秒，他在靠近沙發前就急忙接起了電話。

「Hotch？」

「Morgan。抱歉，這麼晚打擾你。」

「別在意，反正這時間我總得爬起來給孩子餵奶的，你還當了我的鬧鐘。」連忙笑著回應，Morgan繼續問道：「一切都還好嗎？發生什麼事了？」

電話彼端的Hotch回以漫長的沈默。然而Morgan並不急於催促對方回答，在沒開燈的客廳內熟門熟路找到沙發坐下，那些在匡堤科的歲月點滴彷彿就從他們心照不宣的沈默間蜿蜒流過。

不曉得經過多久，Hotch才終於開口回答。這一次，他的嗓音中滲入些許嘶啞。

「我帶著Jack接受了證人保護方案。我還在考慮，不過，近期內應該會提出辭呈。」

「……因為連續殺人犯逃獄的事？」腦中瞬間一片空白，隔了好一會，Morgan聽見自己如此回問。

「嗯。」

「其他人怎麼說？」

「……等我正式決定了，Dave會轉告他們。」

你甚至不跟他們道別？Morgan忍住了差點衝出口的反問，不僅因為他了解證人保護的做法，更因為直到此刻，他才總算明白這通電話所為何來。

舉手按住眉角，Morgan屏住湧上的嘆息，平穩回應。

「Hotch，你知道嗎，Montolo那案子的時候⋯⋯那通電話，我很混亂，但我說的也是真心話，我認為你會懂，你肯定比誰都明白。而我想我現在也遠比從前更理解你的心情了。」

Hotch回給他的，反而先是一聲長長的嘆息。

「⋯⋯我倒是希望你可以不用理解。」

在黑暗中閉上眼，Morgan如今依舊能分毫不差地在腦海中描繪出Hotch那張撲克臉，以及他那嚴肅中總有些憂傷的榛色眼睛。

「嘿，Hotch，好好保重，等事情結束後，記得再跟我們聯絡。我可還等著要讓小傢伙見見他的Jack哥哥。」

Hotch細微的笑聲從話筒中傳來，讓Morgan也露出笑容。

「當然了。你也多保重，Morgan。」

用再尋常不過的尾聲結束這場簡短通話後，凝視手中發亮的螢幕許久，直到手機進入自動休眠而暗下，Morgan才抹一把臉，從沙發上起身回到臥房。

一進臥房，他就看見床頭燈已開，Savannah倚在床頭，正懷抱嬰兒親餵。在母親胸前大口喝奶的孩子一臉滿足，Savannah臉上儘管難掩倦容卻也滿載溫柔。

「抱歉，寶貝，我錯過時間了，今晚應該輪我的。」

「沒關係。有急事嗎？」

「不，我現在可沒什麼急事了。」朝妻子笑了一下，Morgan坐上床，伸手輕捏嬰兒微微握拳的小手。「是個老朋友。一個我這些年來非常尊敬的人。為了家人，他做了一個很重要的決定，而他剛好想找人說說，所以我就跟他聊了幾句。」

敏銳察覺到丈夫話中可能的對象除了屈指可數的那幾位前同僚之外別無他人，Savannah忍不住憂心追問。

「他們都還好嗎？」

「沒事的，寶貝，他們一切都好。」

把聽見他回應後明顯安心下來的妻子跟她胸前的小天使一同擁入懷中，Morgan往夜奶喝一喝看起來像是又快要睡著的嬰兒露出微笑，吻上妻子額前。

「他們都會好好的，一定會。」


End file.
